You can never outrun your past
by Secretskeepusclose
Summary: "I cant live without her." Klaus said and made sure Niamh was included in the spell. "I wont let him hurt you." Tyler said to Regina who changed her name. She was once Niamh and she was Klaus's first love. This a tale of love, sadness and betrayal. Who will have her hear? The wolf or the Ex? Do Not Own Vampire Diaries!


**_10th Century:_**

 ** _A girl with long flowing blonde hair was walking around a small town looking for one person and her forest green gown drug on the ground. Her artic blue eyes where searching the people she was passing her by and disappoint was clear on her face when she didn't see the face she wanted to see. She a long sigh escape her rose painted lips and she wanted to see them before she left for home. She was only here to investigate and the investigation that was only supposed to be two months turned into 3 years sadly. She kept in contact with her family while she was here and she knew they where waiting for her return. While lost in thought she didn't hear the person approaching behind and when someone touched her shoulder she went into fight mode. She pulled the anthem she had hidden on her leg and appeared behind the person within seconds. The knife was pressed against the other girls throat and she snarled slightly._**

 ** _"Niamh! It's me Rebekah!" A delicate voice said and Niamh lowered her anthem. It was her best friend and one of the people she wanted to see before she left._**

 ** _"Rebekah! My goodness!" Niamh said and Rebekah laughed._**

 ** _"Niamh we heard you where leaving and we wanted to see you off. We will miss you."_**

 ** _"That we will." A male voice said and she turned around. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the man whom had captured her heart. There he stood Klaus Mikaelson and she smiled softly. Her friend released her and she slowly approached Klaus. Tears where gathering in her artic blue eyes and he smiled softly at her. When she got to him he wrapped his arms around her hugging her._**

 ** _" Well if it isn't the husband and wife. " A male voice said and everyone turned to see Elijah. Against her parents wishes she had ended up marrying Klaus and the only reason she was going home was to report what she found then she would be coming back to her husband._**

 ** _"Klaus mind your manners brother." Another voice said and of course it was Kol. Over the years they had grown very close like how she was with most of the Mikaelson family. She shook her head smiling slightly and she would miss them. It takes her 4 months to get home or that's what she wants them to believe at least._**

 ** _"Niamh!" A small voice said and she knew that voice well. She smiled to herself when a young Henrik made his way over to her. She released Klaus and bent down to his level. She wrapped her brother-in-law in a hug. She then stood up and looked down at him with a serious look._**

 ** _"Henrik I am depending on you to take care of these boys." She said and he nodded._**

 ** _"Mrs. Mikaelson we must get going." A male voice called and she nodded. She looked at her family and bowed slightly. She turned around and made her way to her carriage. She got in and the guy sat upfront and off they went. " Niamh they didn't figure out who you where did they?" The asked and she laughed._**

 ** _"Of course not I kept who I was a secret. I cant afford to mess up now. I already fell into one temptation of man. I married Klaus Mikaelson and fell in love with him." She said with a sigh and she watched the scene pass. "STOP! Here is fine." She said and got out. She made sure no one was around. "_** _ **Maledictum potentiam lucis et tenebrarum. Aperire ostium domus." She said and lightning began strike around them. A bright purple portal appeared and she went back to the carriage. She got in and they rode into the portal that closed seconds after they where in.**_

 _ **THe carriage arrived at in a small town and it was riding through the street. Everyone was looking at the carriage with wide eyes and alas they came to a castle and she got out. She looked up at castle and she could hear the ruckus going on inside. She sighed to herself and made her way into the castle. She stopped when she got to the front and before she could open the door it was flung open.**_

 _ **"Niamh!" A womens voice called and she looked up to see a women with long curly blonde hair tied up. Random blonde curls fell down all around her face. She had a thin elegant looking face and forest green eyes. She wore a long purple gown that drug a bit in the back.**_

 _ **"Hello Mother." Niamh said and her mother glared down at her. Disappointment was clear on her face and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I did as you asked mother. I went to check out the colonies and see what life was like..." She said and knew she was in trouble for marrying a low level man.**_

 _ **"Alexandria step aside." A masculine voice said and she flinched. She knew who it was and she looked up to a guy with slightly tan skin. He had black hair with highlights of gray in them. He had a very masculine looking face and was dressed in black dress attire.**_

 _ **"Father..." Niamh said quietly and she wanted for the harsh words that where going to be said.**_

 _ **"Niamh welcome home child." Her father said and she looked up confused. Something was off and they where never this nice. She was glad she was going to tell them at dinner she was returning home to be with her husband. She was told to go to her room and get ready for dinner so she did.**_

 _ **Meanwhile back with Mikealson family a lot of tragedy had happened and they family was about to do something unthinkable. Klaus on the other hand refused and he told his family. " I can't live without her." So thus Niamh Mikealson was included in the curse but no one knew what she was and how this would affect her. They began to cast the spell and all the way across the ocean Niamh was heading down the stairs.**_

 _ **Pain. Unbearable Pain. A screamed echoed through out the hall and Niamh fell to her knees screaming in pain. She didn't understand what was going but it hurt. She could hear her heart racing and she didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was she was in unbearable pain and she wanted it to stop. She wanted this to end and she ended up blacking out falling forward onto the ground.**_

 _ **"Niamh!" People around her screamed and everyone was rushing around to help her. No one knew what to do but alas her eldest sister Annabelle did. She knew what had happened and her face was hard.**_

 _ **"Someone place a curse upon her and I cant tell what kind but she has been cursed.' Annabelle said and looked at her baby sister with sympathy. Everyone was appalled and disgusted. To curse a witch was unbelievable and just cruel. They knew what they had to do they have to let her go. That's the only choice they had.**_

 _ **Niamh remained asleep for two months and she finally awoke. The moment she woke up she instantly got sick and every part of her part hurt. She was hungry and thirsty. She sat up and looked around she knew this wasn't her home. Their was a note next to her explaining where she was and why. She crumbled up the letter and threw it across the room. Anger was all she could fell and she sat up. She began to fall forward but was caught by a blonde haired women.**_

 _ **It took another two months for her to get back to her original form and she also found out she was pregnant also. She shocked her and yet she was very happy. She thanked Elena and left to head home. She casted a portal and walked through heading to see her husband. When she arrived the scene she was disgusted her and she looked around panicked. She couldn't sense them or feel them. She felt someone appear behind her and she turned around. She stumbled back when she saw her friend covered in blood and she shook her head. No...no...no...no...no! This couldn't be true and she hunched over throwing up.**_

 _ **"Niamh! Niamh!" Klaus said and made his way over to her. He to was covered in blood and she looked at him with wide fearful eyes. She didn't understand and she was scared. His eyes fell to her slightly swollen stomach and he put two and two together. "Your pregnant? I am gonna be a father?" He asked and her hand fell to her stomach. She would protect this kid and she knew Klaus was dangerous. Every part of her body screamed that he was and then she put two and two together.**_

 _ **"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Niamh screamed and the air around her began to sizzle slightly. He jumped back slightly confused and he didn't understand. "You put a curse on me! You cursed your own wife! You will pay for this Klaus mark my words you will pay for this. You don't curse a witch." She snarled out and her she closed her eyes. Lightning began to strike all around them people who where still alive where screaming and running around scared. She made a fatal mistake or atleast that she wanted Klaus to think. People where nearing and Klaus begged her to flee but she merely shook her head no. He cursed and left. It was there that she was "tied" to a pole and burned alive.**_

 _ **"NIAMH!" Klaus screamed and he was restrained by his family members. He watched as his wife and unborn child screamed. It was the sound of her screaming that he could never forget and he knew that sound would haunt him for the rest of his life.**_

 _ **As years passed Niamh was still alive she place another girl to die in her place and made a spell so it sounded like her. After everything that happened and a few short months after her "burning" she gave birth to twins. One girl and one boy. The girls was named Amelia Bennett and her son was Alec Lurkson. Her daughter wanted to venture off and she gave her permission to leave her son however stayed by her side. He refused to leave and they look there vengeance on the Mikaelson clan. She was the one that supplied the spell and ingredients needed to cast the son and the moon spell. She was the one that made sure they curse was casted then she vanished.**_

 _ **15th Century:**_

 _ **Niamh was walking around with her son when she came across a girl who looked just like Yanna the girl she doomed to death. Shock and repulsion coursed through her but she decided to protect the curse and befriended Katrina Petrov. She became great friends with her and Alec ended up falling in love with Katrina much to her disgust. She didn't like where this would lead and much to her surprise it lead in a place she never thought. Katrina got pregnant by her son and she knew this would have to end. She got a hold of her dad and her father was going to let Katrina stay before Niamh spelled him. Katrina's only child was taken and she gave her to Alec to raise and thus said goodbye to her oldest son. She went to her friends aid and thus they both "escaped."**_

 _ **Niamh was caught off guard when she was approached by Kol. She cursed and had to come up with a story or he would realize who she was and much to her horror Klaus appeared behind Kol. She calmed herself and smiled at them. She would have to play along for now and she looked up at them.**_

 _ **"Hello. I am Nina." Niamh said smiling and Klaus looked at her like he was seeing ghost. She couldn't be his Niamh she had died years ago and he saw her parish.**_

 _ **"Forgive me my lady you just look like someone I know." Klaus admitted and Niamh giggled. The sound of her giggle made her wanna throw up but she didn't and she had to pretend to be interested in him.**_

 _ **As months passed Klaus and gotten close to her or so he thought. She was using him so she can make sure he never hurts anyone again and she would make sure of it. She was going to make damn sure his curse stayed and she of course let him think he found love. She was already planning her second death so she could escape and she knew he was planning on turning her. She wouldn't allow that because truth is she can't turn nor can she die. She has tried but nothing seems to work and this annoys her to no end. She found a young man Travis and spelled him. She made him think he loved Katrina so he would save her and in the end she spelled Katrina also. She took away her kindness and made her selfish. She made sure Katrina only thought about herself and she was now waiting for Klaus at home.**_

 _ **Niamh had a think for making people relive something that traumatized them and she knew what to do to get to Klaus. She had spelled some people to think Klaus was a threat and to burn his house down. He would see the flames and it will be to late. She was going to act the part because you never know who is watching them and she stands up when the door is banged on. She opens it and shock is clear on her face as she looks at the group before.**_

 _ **"Where is the vampire Klaus?" One man said and she shook her head.**_

 _ **"He isn't here...vampire? Leave please! I won't allow you to tarnish his name!" She said and the man rushed at her. He was yelling she must of been one and a stake pierced her heart. She screamed and felt the pain. She wouldn't die from this nor would burning kill her so why not have some fun. She fell back on the ground and she heard the door slam. She knew they bolted her in and she reached out a bloody hand. "Klaus...Klaus...Klaus I love you..." She said and she screamed as flames ingulfed her body.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Klaus had found out about Katrina and those who helped her was going to die. He was so enraged and angry but everything stopped when he heard a whisper. He smelt smoke and blood. He rushed home and his widened in horror as he watched the home where Nina was in burn. He saw Niamh on the stake burning and he was enraged. He ended up killing everyone who had hurt his beloved. He went into the house to find her dead and burned alive. He held her as he cried over and over. THe pain was to much and he lost the second women he ever loved. It was then that he closed off his heart.**_

 _ **Katrina stood there was she watched the house burn and her best friend was in there. She had started calling Katrina Katherine and she liked it. She would be Katherine Pearce and she was going to use her friends last name. Tears where streaming down her face and she fell to the ground crying. She lost the one person**_ **who** _ **helped her and befriended her no matter what. She stood by her and protected her against all the odds and guilt consumed her. She left that night and as years passed she found Emily Bennett. She knew Emily was related to Nina so befriended her and thus a friendship grew.**_

 _ **1800's:**_

 _ **Niamh was checking up on her grandkids and such. She found Emily Bennett and Emily knew. THey spend hours together and bonded it was then she told Emily everything. Emily was saddened and shocked at the same time. It hurt Emily to hear the sad story about her grandmother but knew life was cruel and Emily was saddened when she left but she understand. She allowed her to leave and hugged her good bye. Niamh knew this would be the last time she saw Emily because she already knew her fate and she bid her goodbye.**_

 __Present day:

"Niamh...Niamh...Regina...Regina..." A voice called and girl who brown hair shot up out of bed. She knew that voice well and it was her great granddaughter and fear coursed through her. It meant something was wrong and she grabbed candles. She lit them up around her room and began to say a spell. She sighed when Emily appeared and smiled at her. "Niamh who know goes by Regina I need you to know that the doppelgängers of Amara has surfaced. Our granddaughter Bonnie Bennett is need of help. You know what this entitles you must return to Mystic Falls." Emily said and Regina nodded. She stood up and made her way to her closet and she began to pack. She said good bye to Emily and casted a portal. She was on her way to Mystic Falls where her past would confront her head on in more then one way.


End file.
